


2x2n番外：迷の静静

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, Kuso, M/M, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 2x2n背景。爵士有个宿敌，名字叫静静。一切始于那场运动会之后（。





	2x2n番外：迷の静静

静静是谁？

没人知道。

这是一个普通的塞星早晨，警车同以往一样提前10分钟来到特警队总部办公室，打开电脑安排今天要完成的工作项目。

点击浏览器，首页自动跳转到缤纷塞博坦首页——不用猜也知道，爵士肯定又动过自己电脑了。

警车见怪不怪地打开设置选项，第N次把主页链接修改回特警队官网的地址。

然后，警车被首页上的一条内容吸引住了：

“@ 塞博坦运动会官PO：运动会高清图集（全套打包下载地址见评论）。”

爵士帅气的撑杆跳照片赫然出现在选登的那几张中。

警车下载了压缩包，打开从头到尾浏览一遍，确定没有任何问题尤其是关于自己的那些照片后，点了转发圈给爵士：

“@ 爵士循环播放中 你要的，接好。”

然后警车关闭网页干活去了。

午饭时间，警车用手机戳开缤纷塞博坦，刷了刷页面发现有AT。

为了防止被AT骚扰，或者说嫌弃那些整天只会闲到冒油的八卦党，警车设置了关闭陌生AT提醒，只有那些互相关注的好友才会跳提示。

眼下这个AT，不用猜也知道肯定是谁的。

但令警车没猜到的是，这条AT的神展开。

 

//@ 爵士一本满足中： ……我猜你这条PO是想AT我来着对不对？//@ 警车累感不爱中：@ 爵士循环播放中 你要的，接好。

 

“……”警车的CPU有点过载了。

以逻辑和慎密著称的战略指挥官赶紧又确认了一遍，然后发现，自己是真的圈错人了。

整个缤纷塞博坦上，警车最常圈的除了各种汽车人部门官PO，就是擎天柱和爵士，所以这几个名字经常位列在AT列表最上面，加之警车已经习惯了爵士名字整天变来变去，所以在看到列表里“爵士”那俩字后也没多加留意，匆忙圈上后就去干活了。

但天晓得，该死的缤纷塞博坦有时会让关注列表里的当红PO主名跳到列表最上行。

然后，全民音乐教父录音机就这样莫名其妙被圈了……

警车在芯里默默掀了个桌，回复爵士：……流水线的，AT错了。

5塞秒后立刻收到了来自爵士的狂笑：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈别动让我截图哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

警车当下冷静沉着睿智迅速地作出一个英明决定：秒删这条PO。

然后致电爵士让他也删了那条转发，并严正声明不准截图更不准PO。

“但是Prowl，我觉得你就是现在删也来不及了。”爵士在电话另一头依旧狂笑着，“不信你刷新下转发看看。”

警车挂掉电话又打开自己首页，顿时整个机都不好了。

 

//@ 擎天柱_捡垃圾志愿服务报名中V：@ 威震天_狂派都给我报名去捡垃圾V 有你的。//@ 爵士一本满足中： ……我猜你这条PO是想AT我来着对不对？//@ 警车累感不爱中：@ 爵士循环播放中 你要的，接好。

 

……大哥饶命你要做什么！！！！！！！！！

警车赶紧戳开回复框跟擎天柱说明情况，一句话还没打完，手机又震动了一下。

然后两下，三下……开始源源不断震动起来。

不愧是塞星大V，粉丝数过万发什么都立刻能轮起来啊行政总长官！

 

//@ 爵士循环播放中：啥情况？//@ 我不是炮仔猜猜我是谁：已截图哈哈哈！！！最右两条→_→//@ 我不是阳光仔猜猜我是谁：雾草哈哈哈哈哈！！最右两条→_→//@ 狂派情报处：@ 狂派科研处 @ 爵士循环播放中 →_→//@ 二特联最近好忧心长官你别走：转需！最右两条→_→//@ 今年寻光号啦啦队也取得了胜利：转需！最右两条→_→//@ 出差的鹅鹅鹅：@ 空指就是这么帅 //@ 擎天柱_捡垃圾志愿服务报名中V：@ 威震天_狂派都给我报名去捡垃圾V 有你的。//@ 爵士一本满足中：……我猜你这条PO是想AT我来着对不对？//@ 警车累感不爱中：@ 爵士循环播放中 你要的，接好。

 

警车觉得自己现在真需要掀个桌冷静下。

这时内置通讯频道跳出了爵士的信息——

[专业抛光约吗]Prowl，那条微博我删了，不过似乎还是轮起来了哈哈哈哈哈！！！

[不约我真的不约]你不笑会死吗？！

[专业抛光约吗]我猜你现在一定在掀桌哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

[不约我真的不约]……我想静静。

[专业抛光约吗]哈哈哈哈……等等，静静是谁？

[专业抛光约吗]Prowl？Prowl？？？？？？？炉渣的你快告诉我静静是谁！！！！

[你的好友 不约我真的不约 已经离线]

 

警车真如同爵士所说的那样，在把缤纷塞博坦名字改成“警车_我想静静”后，就关掉所有通讯频道，失联了一整天。

待到再出现时，爵士第一时间联系上了警车，开门第一句话就是：“静静是谁？”

“……”警车沉默了数秒，“静静不是谁，我就是想静静而已。”

“你迟疑了，Prowl，在回答我问题的时候你迟疑了至少2个塞秒！”爵士说道，“这跟你平时的反应不太一样。”

“是的，”警车回道，“因为我最近特别需要静静。”

“有什么问题不能当面说吗？特别是那个静静到底是谁。”

“爵士，我已经说了静静不是谁，它只是个动词！”

说完警车直接掐断了通信。

爵士立刻又联系了过来。

警车又掐断。

爵士又联系，不依不饶。

警车无奈只得联通信号，丢过去一句“我现在要工作有什么事下班后再说”，然后再度掐断了通信。

然后他顺手把缤纷塞博坦的名字也改成了“警车_求你了我想静静”。

5塞星分后，手机震动了下。

警车打开，是爵士。

 

@ 爵士_静静到底他渣的是哪个小婊砸：下班后老时间老地点，我们好好谈一谈。@ 警车_求你了我想静静

 

“……”到底有什么好谈的！！

……但是最后警车还是去了。

“我都说了，静静不是谁，它只是个动词！”麦克老爹酒吧里，警车第N次向爵士重复道。

“我知道，你都说了，但是静静到底是谁？”爵士第N+1次问。

警车已经在崩溃边缘，“你是不是故意的？！别再问我静静是谁了我只是想静静而已你真特么神烦！！”

爵士脸上的笑容慢慢僵住了。他沉默了数秒，忧伤说道：“你要静静不要我。”

“炉渣的爵士，静静不是谁你还要我怎么解释才相信！！！！！它只是个动词！！！！不是名词！！！！谁不爱你了还要我说几回！！！！！”警车终于忍不住咆哮起来，话音落，不仅爵士被震到，连整个酒吧都突然安静下来。

所有人的目光都集中到了警车身上。

八卦的，好奇的，还有个别少数真的被吓到的。

总之明天缤纷塞博坦的头条肯定有了。

——简直U球他流水线的！！！！

警车怒掀桌，愤愤离开酒吧。

 

“Prowl你生气了？”

爵士在通讯频道里问。

警车不打算理那家伙，把通讯频道关了。

“嘿！”他的胳膊突然被人从后面拉住了。“一开始我是真的不知道。”

“我不想再谈了……”警车脱力地捂住脸，“你敢不敢换个话题。”

爵士慢慢莞尔，“好啊，那不如来谈谈你到底有多爱我？”

“……”

警车觉得有些事已经讲不清了。

真的，这种时候大概只能用行动来说明问题了。

回去路上，警车又专程买了几个榴莲。

 

【缤纷塞博坦】

@ 还让不让人睡了：炉渣的昨晚楼上那户又叮叮当当地拆了一晚上！还分午夜上半场和后半夜下半场！！！开汽修厂的吗！！托马一晚上花式都不带重样的！！！！

 

最新转发：

//@ 二特联哭着求通天晓长官回来：打错了！！！！妈个机！！！！！！QAQ //@ 情报处围观专用号：@ 威震天_有我鸟事我又躺枪V [呵呵] //@ 二特联哭着求通天晓长官回来：买个鸡看不出来警车居然还这么激情哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！//@ 今日头条关注V：@ 爵士_你说的我都懂可是静静是谁 @ 警车_别他渣的再问我静静是谁了 //@ 楼上住着拆迁队：PO主我懂你的痛[蜡烛]//@ 现在的小年轻啊：一个带门翼，一个戴护目镜，右右我猜对了没？//@ 隔墙有耳听八卦：右边求爆料！！！//@ 关爱失眠党：……我好像知道PO主说的是哪家了。//@ 今夜无人睡眠：PO主你为何不直播！//@ 肚好饿敲碗求肉：wow~PO主你为何不直播！

 

5分钟后，这条微博突然被删除了。

 

后来，爵士没再缠着警车问静静到底是谁了。关于静静的问题告一段落。

警车总算可以静静了。

……直到某天，微博上突然出现了这么一条：

 

//@ 我是静静：漂移[蜡烛]//@ 轮子们都忒黑了：卧槽右边你已经说出来了啊！漂移[蜡烛]//@ Wing_你们到底为啥要叫我天使:雷神，漂移怕鬼这种事就不要说出来了。

 

正在山顶上做冰雕的爵士刷了刷首页，震惊了。

“Prowl你跟我说过静静只是个动词但这个ID又是怎么回事！！！！！！——雾草雪崩了！！！”

 

这下，爵士的斗志彻底被点燃了。

 

@ 爵士_站住别跑有种决斗：[拜拜]放学后小树林见，我们该算一笔账了 @ 我是静静

 

最新转发：

//@ 我是静静别问我是谁：为什么呀？[可爱]//@ 爵士_站住别跑有种决斗：雾草右边为什么那么多！//@ 我是静静3号机：为什么呀？[可爱]//@ 我是静静2号：为什么呀？[可爱]//@ 我是静静的小号：为什么呀？[可爱]//@ 我才是静静：为什么呀？[可爱]//@ 我是静静：为什么呀？[可爱]

 

……关于迷の静静这事儿，还真是远远没完。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 【原文下方回复，倒序浏览】  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 变压器球：因为，那会儿还没意识到组成警车静静后援会（。  
> 变压器球 回复了 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿：从警车想静静的时候静静怎么不出现  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 变压器球：哎？0v0  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 鹈鹕：是的，鸽子为什么这么大2333  
> 鹈鹕：哈哈哈哈哈哈那个静静总是想起那个我懂但是鸽子为什么那么大的问题啦哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 变压器球：对啊一开始不就应该出现静静的么  
> 容容 回复了 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿：迷之静静！！！反静静联盟感觉就像老攻[气管炎]联盟【喂  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 容容：没错日后队伍会越来越庞大的哈哈哈  
> 容容 回复了 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿：哈哈哈哈哈哈难道小红也要静静了？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 我觉得六子也许也会加入的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 容容：反静静联盟即将诞生[拜拜]  
> 容容 回复了 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿：哈哈哈哈哈为什么是和天火呀！！  
> 窝边盛开的紫苜蓿 回复了 容容：柱砸真的是无心哒！其实后来爵士和天火有很多共同话题可聊！  
> 容容：不行这篇太好笑了，柱子是想让床总看照片吧没想到大家的关注点哈哈哈哈哈 警车心好累 总觉得他可以和通二有话题吐槽吐槽23333333


End file.
